


Forbidden Love

by Evergade



Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: -Oui, fit Monsieur North en surprenant Hiccup, quoi qu'il en soit, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être plus enclin à ne pas… Me devancer de quelconque manière que ce soit si son fils unique acceptait d'épouser ma fille unique.Un mariage ? Avec une nana qu'il n'avait jamais vue ? Qui avait l'air d'avoir un truc enfoncé dans le fondement tellement elle grimaçait ? Et dont il avait sans le savoir sauté le frère en boite la nuit dernière?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Hijack June Week 2017 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675285
Kudos: 2





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Tout en écoutant la musique bruyante, Hiccup cherchait une proie potentielle. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il fonça dessus tel un rapace et lui murmura deux phrases à l'oreille. Le plus jeune garçon le détailla de la tête aux pieds et, visiblement satisfait, il lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils s'enfuirent de la salle bruyante et se trouvèrent un coin tranquille. À l'abri des regards, ils s'enlacèrent. Des coups de main, des coups de hanche, une extase pas si extraordinaire et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Et quand il se leva le lendemain, Hiccup se sentit parfaitement reposer pour le dîner chiant auquel il devait assister. ''C'est important, avait dit son père, on te présentera quelqu'un d'important''. Alors il faisait ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ses cas-là : il s'habillait sur son trente-et-un, il se coiffait impeccablement, enlevait ses tresses adorées, se rasait parfaitement et revêtit son plus beau sourire en repassant mentalement en revue tous les compliments qu'il pouvait sortir pour que son père puisse faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était toujours la même chose ''Votre fils est vraiment bien élevé'' ''Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que son éducation le prépare à ce genre de mondanité. Il prendra ma place un jour, alors… Je fais en sorte que tous mes employés aussi, sachent où est leur place et font de leur mieux pour que ça bénéficie à l'entreprise''. Et systématiquement, Stoïk ''la Brute'' Haddock avait ce qu'il voulait. Hiccup aurait certainement eu des remords si son père n'était qu'un capitaliste de plus, mais il avait réellement les intérêts de l'entreprise et de ses employés à cœur. Alors ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Hiccup de l'aider à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il rejoint son père dans la limousine qui les conduit au restaurant. Durant le trajet, Stoïk lui fit son éternel récapitulatif de ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire et quand ils arrivèrent, ils serrèrent la main de l'homme qui les attendait. C'était un grand bonhomme avec des épaules larges à qui allait parfaitement le costume Armani noir qu'il portait. En s’écartant, il révéla sa fille, une jeune femme blonde platine dans une robe bleu claire. Elle se leva à son tour, leur jeta à peine un regard et leur serra la main à tour de rôle sans un sourire de convivialité. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table et commencèrent à discuter.

-Alors, mon cher Stoïk, commença Monsieur North, avez-vous parlé à votre fils de ma proposition ?

-Pas encore.

-Mais je serais ravi de l'entendre, ajouta Hiccup.

Monsieur North sourit.

-C'est parfait. Voyez-vous, votre père veut que nos deux entreprises s’associent. Et j'avoue qu'à la vue des bénéfices qu'il produit chaque année, sa proposition m'intéresse. Mais j'ai quand même des réserves. D'abord, je sais qu'on vous surnomme la Brute. Et je voudrais savoir si ça ne vient pas de votre façon… De gérer les choses.

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche mais son père lui coupa sa parole naissante.

-Hiccup tais-toi. Non, Nicolas, si on m'appelle la Brute, ça n'a rien à voir.

-C'est bon Papa, continua Hiccup. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde si…

-Hiccup…

-On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il faisait du football américain au lycée, expliqua son fils. Et… Enfin, vous voyez sa carrure…

Monsieur North rigola et dit :

-Je faisais du hockey, au lycée, et on m'appelait le Cossack psychopathe.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Stoïk avec sourire.

Monsieur North se lança dans une explication sur sa jeunesse alors que les Haddock père et fils se jetèrent un regard satisfait. Le coup du surnom marchait à chaque fois. Mais la fille de Monsieur North souffla bruyamment et déclara :

-Papa, on se fout de ce que tu as fait au lycée. Abrège.

Hiccup et Stoïk se jetèrent un autre regard, cette fois plus inquiet.

-Oui, fit Monsieur North, quoi qu'il en soit, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être plus enclin à ne pas… Me devancer de quelconque manière que ce soit si son fils unique acceptait d'épouser ma fille unique. Voyez-vous, c'est un gros contrat, et j'ai besoin de grosses assurances.

La nouvelle surplomba tout le reste dans la tête d'Hiccup. Un mariage ? Avec une nana qu'il n'avait jamais vue ? Qui avait l'air d'avoir un truc enfoncé dans le fondement tellement elle grimaçait ? Et c'était avec ça qu'il devait passer le reste de sa vie ? Sachant qu'il n'aimait même pas les femmes ?

Mais il fit comme d'habitude. Armé de son plus beau sourire, il dit :

-C'est une excellente idée. Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que mon père, même sans ce mariage, reste un homme d'honneur et aurait parfaitement honoré vos accords. Mais si vous souhaitez que je vous donne ma main en échange, je suis tout à fait disposé à vous la donné.

Monsieur North cria quelque chose en russe en frappant ses mains d'un air enjoué et sa fille leva les yeux au ciel en une expression exaspérée.

-Excusez-moi, je suis en retard.

Monsieur North se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en prenant un air sévère.

-Jack, j'avais précisé l'heure !

-Désolé, j'ai eu une courte nuit et je ne me suis pas réveillé.

Il attrapa une chaise à une autre table et s'installa entre sa sœur et Hiccup. Hiccup fronça les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu ce garçon avant de réaliser que c'était le garçon qu'il avait sauté la veille.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et sourit par automatisme quand North présenta Jack comme son fils alors qu'il lui serrait la main. En premier lieu, il devait prévenir son père. Parce que si Jack le reconnaissait et parlait de leur aventure, ça foutrait tout en l'air. North n'était visiblement pas disposé à joindre leur entreprise sans une assurance. Et s'il apprenait que son assurance avait sauté son fils à la place de sa fille, il lui donnait pas trois secondes avant de déchirer le contrat.

Le serveur arriva en leur demandant de choisir leur menu et une fois qu'il repartit, Hiccup se leva et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Mais Jack se leva à son tour.

-Attends, je vais te montrer où elles sont. C'est un vrai labyrinthe, ici.

-Les futurs beaux-frères s'entendent déjà à merveille !

Hiccup sourit et se laissa guider. Une fois qu'ils furent dans les toilettes, Hiccup s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Jack l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur du fond.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ! Crasha-t-il entre ses dents.

-Hein ?

-Tu savais qui j’étais, quand tu m'as abordé, hier soir ? Tu t'es dit qu'en me sautant…

-Hola, eh, détends-toi ! Je savais pas qui tu étais, hier soir, okay ? Je voulais juste tirer un coup avant d'aller me taper un repas chiant. Qu’est-ce que je pouvais savoir que tu étais le frère de ma future fiancée, hein ?

-On fait quoi, alors ?

-Rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? C'est comme ça, c'est arrivé, basta.

Jack se passa une main sur le visage.

-Bon, tu dis rien et je dis rien, d'accord ?

-Ça me va, fit Hiccup sincèrement.

Ils sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent le petit groupe autour de la table. Le repas se passa dans la plus grande convivialité… Pour les parents. Les enfants, en revanche... Elsa ne parlait pas, à moins qu'on lui ait adressé la parole et se contentait de rester sur son téléphone. À un moment, Hiccup se dit qu'il fallait la faire réagir et voulu lui faire du pied. Avant de réaliser qu'il se trompait de jambe et qu'il en faisait à Jack, qui, bien que surpris au départ, prit ça comme une invitation et lui glissa la main sur sa cuisse sous la table. Hiccup lui fit signe d’arrêter, mais le frère ne s’arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à ce que son érection devienne gênante. Hiccup crut qu'il allait venir devant tout le monde et quand le repas fut presque terminé, il se leva, gardant sa veste de costume contre lui et serra la main de North et embrassa celle d'Elsa avant de s'excuser en prétendant devoir partir à cause du travail. Il fit mine de sortir dehors avant de bifurquer vers les toilettes. À l’intérieur, il jeta sa veste sur l'évier et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le miroir et se demanda, en voyant ses joues rouges et ses pupilles dilatées, comment personne n'avait compris. On ouvrit la porte et sans grande surprise, c'est Jack qui y entra. Hiccup l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur. Il était pus grand que lui d'une tête et le domina facilement.

-Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

-C'est toi qui as commencé à me faire du pied.

-Je visais ta sœur.

-Beh je t'ai évité une déception. Ma sœur est complètement frigide. Mais t'inquiète pas…

Il le repoussa un peu et ferma la porte des toilettes. Il se retourna contre l'évier et baissa son pantalon. Dans le miroir, Hiccup vit qui était autant excité que lui.

-Tu perds pas au change.

Hiccup ne se posa pas plus de question que ça, l'esprit trop embrumé pour réfléchir correctement, et se mit derrière lui avant de le pénétrer d'un coup sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé et repartirent vers leur vie respective.

Le mariage eut lieu trois semaines plus tard et Hiccup fit exactement tout ce que lui dit son père. Il se plia à toutes les exigences de North, eut le comportement du parfait gendre et se montra le plus aimable possible avec Elsa dont la bouche ne se défaisait jamais de sa ligne droite. Il avait presque fait un sans faute. Presque. Parce qu'en fin de soirée, il chercha sa femme et tomba sur son beau-frère, encore une fois. Et encore une fois, après quelques phrases, ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin à s'envoyer en l'air.

La suite ne s'améliora pas. Jack servait de coursier à North et passait toutes les semaines au bureau de Stoïk. Il s’arrêtait toujours au retour pour faire un arrêt par le bureau d'Hiccup. Et si au début, ça avait été un jeu, après un an, les caresses devenaient de plus en plus intensives, le jeu de plus en plus dangereux. Il arrivait que Hiccup parte de son bureau pour aller directement dans l'appartement de son amant et prétendait à sa femme qu'il travaillait tard. Et Jack venait leur rendre visite dans leur manoir (cadeau de mariage) en lançant des raisons de moins en moins crédibles. Elsa ne disait rien, restait loin d'eux et leur méfiance et leur attention baissèrent. Il suffisait qu'Hiccup ne voie pas la voiture d'Elsa dans l'allée pour qu'il envoie un message à Jack qui rappliquait aussitôt.

Et ce soir-là alors qu'ils faisaient encore l'amour à la voilé dans le lit conjugal, Hiccup s'allongea à côté de Jack alors qu'il venait de jouir et immédiatement, l'argenté se colla à lui et Hiccup l'enlaça par automatisme.

-Je ne veux pas, dit soudainement Jack.

-Quoi ?

L'argenté se redressa et s’assit au bord du lit.

-Rien, laisses tomber.

Il attrapa son pantalon et essaya de le remettre.

-De quoi tu me parles, demanda Hiccup.

-Rien.

Il se leva pour fermer son pantalon mais Hiccup l'attrapa par le bras et le repoussa au lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Jack ?

-Laisses tomber. De toute façon…

Il soupira, un air infiniment triste se plaquant sur son visage.

-Ça changerait rien.

-De quoi ? Fit Hiccup plus doux.

-Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il abruptement en détournant les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi. Et je sais que c'est débile, hein, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, tu es marié à ma sœur et qu'on pourra jamais être ensemble, mais…

Hiccup lui caressa doucement la nuque pour qu'il le regarde, mais Jack contempla les draps.

-Je ne veux plus comme ça… Je ne le supporte plus. Et en plus…

Il soupira et se rallongea en position fœtale. Hiccup s'allongea face à lui et finalement, Jack le regarda.

-J'ai entendu nos parents qui parlaient. Ils se demandent quand est-ce que vous aurez un enfant avec Elsa.

-Quoi ?

-Ils veulent des petits enfants.

-Oh, la galère…

-Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu la touches…

-Jack, j'ai jamais couché avec elle.

-Mais c'est ta femme… Et il y a forcément un moment où…

-Dites-moi que je rêve ?

Elsa, sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, contemplait son mari et son frère dans le lit conjugal.

-Elsa… Fit Hiccup en se redressant.

S'il ne trouvait pas une bonne excuse dans la seconde, il était mort.

-Vous… Vous…

-Cette fois si, je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès, dit Jack.

-Tu as encore essayé de me voler mon mec ? Demanda Elsa, outragée.

-Nan, enfin, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

Jack s'assit sur le lit.

-On s'est rencontrés en boîte la nuit d'avant le repas. Et on ne savait pas qui l'autre était. Et ça dure depuis, mais c'est pas parce que c'est ton mec !

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber contre la rambarde.

-Tu lui as volé son mec ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Une fois, dit Jack. Elle m'avait balancé pour quelque chose que j'avais fait, auprès de nos parents et ils m'ont puni, au moment où il aurait fallu que je ne le sois pas. Alors, je lui ai piqué son mec pour me venger...

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'enfant ? Demanda Elsa.

-Apparemment, continua Hiccup, nos parents veulent qu'on est un enfant.

Elsa eut un rire sans joie.

-C'est génial, ça. Sauf qu'on ne se supporte pas, tu te tapes mon frère et moi…

Elle soupira…

-Moi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Bon sang, on va faire comment ?

Jack se leva et se mit devant sa sœur. Il lui prit les épaules et elle le regarda.

-On va trouver une solution.

-Mais si on doit avoir un enfant…

On frappa timidement à la porte et Anna, la domestique attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

-Madame, j'ai besoin de votre accord pour les fleurs à envoyer à votre mère…

Elsa lui tendit la main et attrapa doucement la sienne.

-C'est plus la peine de nous cacher, fit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Euh… Tu es sûr ? Demanda Anna.

-Tu te tapes la bonne ? Demanda Hiccup.

-Et toi tu te tapes mon frère, et je ne te dis rien.

-Okay, fit Jack, et on fait quoi, en attendant ?

Hiccup se leva à son tour et enfila un boxer.

-On n'a qu'à… Continuer.

-Hein ?

-On continue comme on fait déjà. On mène notre vie chacun de notre côté et basta. Les parents voulaient qu'on se marie, c'est fait, point. Ils n'ont pas besoin de vérifier ce qui se passe dans notre lit.

-Et quand on aura jamais d'enfants, tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont se poser des questions ? Demanda Elsa.

-On verra à ce moment-là, on n'aura qu'à… Je sais pas… Se forcer.

-On a déjà essayé, pendant la nuit de noce. Et ça n'a rien donné.

Hiccup chercha une solution. Et c'est Anna qui la trouva.

-Et si… Et si on commençait chacun de notre côté et que vous finissiez tous les deux ? Jack et moi, on vous stimule et au moment de passer à l'acte, vous le faites ensemble.

Une grimace de dégoût s'étala sur les visages des deux mariés et Jack leur fit remarquer aimablement qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se regardèrent et dire d'une même voix :

-Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

-Je sais pas, dit Hiccup.

-Faut voir, répondit Elsa.

-On a qu'à essayer ce soir et voir où ça nous mène ? Proposa Anna.

Trois mois plus tard, Monsieur North et Stoïk furent ravis d'apprendre la grossesse d'Elsa qui faisait semblant de filer le parfait amour avec Hiccup. Ça ne les étonna pas plus que cela que Jack s'installe avec eux dans leur grande demeure sous couvert de les aider à gérer la grossesse. Et bien que Monsieur North et Stoïk venaient une fois par mois, ils ne réalisèrent jamais qu'Hiccup dormait dans la chambre de son beau-frère et qu'Elsa dormait avec sa domestique.


End file.
